ParaHeroes (Arbeitstitel)
by Warringer
Summary: The Bet inspiriert
1. Disclaimer

ParaHeroes  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht  
  
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
X-Men gehört, soweit ich weiß, Marvel Comics.  
  
Wem Alien Nation gehört, weß ich nicht.  
  
Genauso wenig, wie, wem Sailor Moon gehört.  
  
‚The Bet' gehört Metroanime. (He's great!)  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Brosis bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die  
  
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

ParaHeroes  
  
Prolog  
  
--------------  
  
Toltiir saß gelangweilt vor dem Brunnen und sah in das Wasser. ‚The Bet' war längst vorüber und er langweilte sich. Dann klopfte es mit einem Mal. Toltiirs Kopf fuhr hoch. Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Tür. Er drehte sich um und sah einen drahtigen Mittdreißiger. Er trug Jeans und ein Sweatshirt und schien europäischer Herkunft zu sein.  
  
„Stöhr ich?" fragte der Mann höflich.  
  
Toltiir lächelte, als er den Mann erkannte.  
  
„Keineswegs, Abel. – Was führt dich zu mir?"  
  
Abel lächelte und zog eine Folie aus der Hosentasche, auf der etwas in einer abstrakten Schrift stand. Es war Interkosmo, die Heimatsprache von Abel und eigentlich sehr weit in den verschiedenen Universen verbreitet. In Abel's Heimatuniversum stammte die Sprache von den Arkoniden, einer humanoiden außerirdischen Spezies und war dort von den Menschen übernommen worden. Das Abel hier war, lag daran, daß er in gewissem Sinne tot war. Sein Körper war tot, aber sein Bewußtsein lebte in dem kollektiven Bewußtsein der Superintelligenz ES weiter.  
  
„Moment, moment."  
  
Er überflog die Folie schnell.  
  
„Ah, hier steht es. Ich bin an einer kleinen Veränderung einer Ranma ½ Realität interessiert."  
  
„Eine Wette, eeh?"  
  
Abel lachte kurz auf.  
  
„Ich bin Wissenschaftler, Toltiir. Über eintausend Jahre lang war ich Chefwissenschaftler des Solaren Imperiums. Und ich bin auch jetzt noch Wissenschaftler."  
  
„Also doch eine Wette."  
  
Abel seufzte. Er hob geschlagen die Hände.  
  
„Okay, okay. Ich gebe es zu. Eine Wette. Mit meinem alten Kollegen Hammiler und Kalup gewettet. Aber nur eine kleine Wette und es muß niemand wissen."  
  
Toltiir lächelte.  
  
„Vertau mir."  
  
„Lieber nicht."  
  
„Okay, was hast du da."  
  
Abel sah wieder auf seine Folie.  
  
„Ein Universum, in dem die Hauptzeitlinie ohne Probleme klappt, Ranma aber etwa ein Jahr nach der Heirat mit Akane an einer Lebenmittelvergifung stirbt."  
  
Toltiir sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„In einigen Realitäten stirbt er an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung von Akanes Essen. Was ist so besonders an dieser?"  
  
„Nun zum ersten hat dieser Ranma mit etwa 175 Punkten einen 65 Punkte höheren IQ als der Standart-Ranma."  
  
„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß ein durchschnittlicher Ranma einen so hohen IQ hat."  
  
„Er ist nur sehr ignorant, keineswegs blöd. Und er hat ein photographisches Gedächtnis."  
  
Toltiir hob eine Pfote.  
  
„Okay, das ist alles schön und gut, daß dieser Ranma etwas mehr auf dem Kasten hat. Aber komm auf den Punkt!"  
  
Abel lächelte.  
  
„Die Großeltern dieses Ranma waren allesamt 1945 in der Nähe von Hiroshima oder Nagasaki. Das führte zu leichten genetischen Veränderungen bei diesem Ranma. Er besitzt drei latent vorhandene parapsychische Fähigkeiten."  
  
Toltiir pfiff anerkennend.  
  
„Jetzt wird es spannend."  
  
„Die erste Fähigkeit wäre die Teleportation und das mit einer maximalen Reichweite von etwa einer Million Kilometer. Die zweite ist eine auf etwa 100 Tonnen beschränkte Telekinese. Und jetzt kommt das beste."  
  
„Mach's nicht so spannend."  
  
Abel lächelte stärker.  
  
„Seine dritte Fähigkeit ist die extrem seltene Fähigkeit der Metabiogruppierung."  
  
„Metabio-was?"  
  
Abel verzog leicht das Gesicht.  
  
„Metabiogruppierung. Er ist mit dieser Fähigkeit in der Lage, jede biologisch lebende Materie zu manipulieren. Aus Ebene der Organe, der Zellen, ja sogar auf genetischer Ebene. Er kann Organe verändern, Zellen verändern und das Genom. Selbst den KI-Fluß eines Körpers kann er verändern."  
  
„Ist das nicht ein wenig viel Macht?"  
  
„Er wird gut damit fertig. Ich kannte mal eine Metabiogruppiererin."  
  
Er dachte kurz nach.  
  
„Du weißt doch das ein Zellaktivatorträger nach Verlust des Aktivators nur noch sechzig Stunden zu leben hat, wenn sein Körper die Zeit nachholt?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Sie hat es anderthalb Jahre nur mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeit überlebt."  
  
„Das ist imposant. Sonst noch etwas?"  
  
„Ja. Akane hat auch drei latent vorhandene Fähigkeiten."  
  
„Welche?"  
  
„Sie ist leichte Emphatin, Phasengeherin und Strukturseherin."  
  
„Phasen-was?"  
  
Abel fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.  
  
„Phasengeher können durch jede feste Materie gehen und Strukturseher können durch jede feste Materie sehen."  
  
„Oh. – Und wie willst du die Fähigkeiten aktivieren?"  
  
„Och, nur ein kleiner Hypersturm mit einem Frequenzmaximum im UHF- Hyperfrequenzband im Bereich von Sirius. Mit einem leichten Ausläufer in den Bereich des Sonnensystems. Das dürfte ausreichen, um bei beiden die Fähigkeiten zu aktivieren."  
  
Damit gab Abel die Folie an Toltiir weiter, der die Folie aufmerksam studierte.  
  
„Dieser Hypersturm wird aber die Fähigkeiten von anderen ebenfalls aktivieren."  
  
Abel zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Und wenn schon. Es können nur ein paar hundert bis tausend sein."  
  
Toltiir sah weiter auf die Folie.  
  
„Und es ist ein X-Man-Universum. Er wird Probleme als Mutant bekommen."  
  
Abel lächelte wieder.  
  
„Er besitzt kein X-Gen. Ebensowenig wie mögliche andere parapsychischen Mutanten. Und außerdem interessiert es dort keine Sau, ob man Mutant ist oder nicht, solange man sich an die Regeln hält."  
  
„Wie das?"  
  
Abel lachte kurz.  
  
„Es ist genauso ein ‚Alien Nation' Universum. Mit einer halben Million Aliens, die seit zehn Jahren auf der Erde leben, ist es so ziemlich jedem scheißegal, ob man ein normaler Mensch, ein X-Gen Mutant oder ein Alien ist."  
  
„Stimmt auch wieder."  
  
„Kann ich dann jetzt?"  
  
„Nur zu."  
  
Abel zog einen kleinen Kisel aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn in den Brunnen.  
  
„Weist du was dabei am schönsten ist?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Sailor Pluto wird im Dreieck springen!"  
  
Dann begann er manisch zu lachen.  
  
„Ich bin der größte Wissenschaftler des Universums! BWAHAHAHAHAu!"  
  
Er wurde unterbrochen, als ein rothaariges Mädchen vor ihm stand und einen großen Holzhammer schwang.  
  
„Oh shit!"  
  
„Goffrey Abel Warringer," sagte der Rotschopf mit eisiger Stimme," betrachte dein Leben als beendet."  
  
Damit begann Abel um sein Leben zu rennen, den Rotschopf immer auf den Fersen. Toltiir sah den beiden seufzend hinterher.  
  
„Waschuu wir lange brauchen, bis sie ihn gekriegt hat."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Aber mir ist das ja egal."  
  
Damit sah er wieder gespannt in seinen Brunnen und ein Lächeln suchte sich den Weg in sein Gesicht. 


	3. Kapitel 1 (Teaser)

ParaHeroes  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
----------------  
  
Es war in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren etwas ruhiger in Nerima geworden. Seit Ranma und Akane wie von Erdboden verschluckt waren. Zuerst hatten sich beide seltsam verändert. Zuerst hatten alle gedacht, es sein ein X-Gen, das bei ihnen aktiv wurde, aber weder Tofu noch Cologne konnten das bestätigen.  
  
Die Veränderung hatte begonnen, nachdem für etwa einen Tag keine Geräte mehr funktionierten, die mit Microchips arbeiteten, also eigentlich alles. Am Tag darauf hatte ein Wissenschaftler, ein Alien, im Fernsehen gesagt, daß die Erde von dem Ausläufer eines Hypersturms gestreift worden war. Zehn Tage später waren die beiden verschwunden.  
  
Nach dem Hypersturm waren dann überall auf der Erde eine neue Art von Mutanten aufgetaucht, Mutanten, die keine X-Gene besaßen, aber genauso wie normale Mutanten, wollten die meisten dieser neuen Mutanten ein normales Leben führen, wenn man von einigen Ausnahmen absah.  
  
Ukyo seufzte. Waren es wirklich schon zweieinhalb Jahre?  
  
Sie seufzte wieder und sah auf den Fernseher, der in einer Ecke an der Wand hing. Ein Nachrichtensender lief dort. Wie seit zweieinhalb Jahren. Irgendwann, so hoffte sie, würde eine Meldung kommen, die die zu Ranma führen würde. Und wenn es inzwischen nur war, um ihre Verlobung zurückzuziehen. Jetzt dachtte sie an ihren neuen Freund.  
  
‚Josh, aaaah,' dachte sie und ihr lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
  
Das einzige klitzekleine Problem mit Josh war, daß er ein Alien war, zwar auf der Erde gebohren, aber immernoch ein Alien. Aber soetwas passte zu Nerima.  
  
Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und die Klingel schellte.  
  
„Hey, Ukyo."  
  
Sie lächlte den Neuankömmling an.  
  
„Hey, Josh."  
  
Er kam an den Tresen, setzte sich und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
Sie seuftzte.  
  
„Ach nichts."  
  
Er mußte mit einem Mal lachen.  
  
„Du hast wieder an ihn gedacht."  
  
Sie lächelte jetzt.  
  
„Ertappt. Willst du ein Glas faule Milch?"  
  
Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augebraue an.  
  
„Willst du mich etwa abfüllen?"  
  
Er sah auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Es ist erst drei Uhr nachmittags."  
  
Ukyo lächelte ihn linkisch an.  
  
„Wer weiß?"  
  
Wieder schellte die Klingel an der Tür und drei weitere Gäste trafen ein. Ukyo hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Oh, die Führungsriege des ‚Team Nerima'. – Gibt es irgendetwas besonderes?"  
  
Die Personen, die Ukyo angesprochen hatte, waren Ryoga Hibiki, Nabiki Tendo und Shampoo. Nabiki und Shampoo hatten vor etwa zwei Jahren, während der ‚Chaostage', die in wirklichkeit sechs Monate gedauert hatten, eine Veränderung mitgemacht. Bei beiden hatte sich ein X-Gen aktiviert. Schampoo war zu einer Pyromanin geworden und konnte ohne Probleme jede Art von Feuer kontrollieren und Nabiki, ähnlich wie Storm von den X-Men, das Wetter. Ryoga war der Alte, wenn man davon absah, daß er jetzt ohne Probleme seinen Weg finden konnte, einige weitere Techniken im Ärmel und eine Leidenschaft für Modile Suits entwickelt hatte.  
  
„Nein," sagte Nabiki," Nichts besonderes. Nur mal wieder ein ‚Geschäftsessen'. Die Sailor Senshi wollten auch kommen. Es soll um eine Zusammenarbeit gehen. Keine Ahnung um was es geht."  
  
Ukyo lächelte. Während der Chaostage waren alle möglichen Kräfte in Nerima eingefallen. Die Musk, die Phoenix-Leute, Amazonen, Magneto und seine Leute und die HLA, Human Liberation Army, mit ihren Mobile Suits und Battle Suits. Große Teile von Nerima waren zerstöhrt worden. Es hatte alles mit dem Verschwinden von Ranma, als eine Art stabilisierendes Element zu tun. Letztendes hatte es dazu geführt, daß bei etwa einhundert Jugendlichen das X-Gen erwacht ist und zusammen mit etwa sechs ParaMutanten gründete sich das ‚Team Nerima', eine Art Superhelden-Truppe. Als die Kämpfe in zweiten Monat auf Jubaan übergriffen, geschah zweierlei. Zum einen schwappte das übernatürliche, in Form von Youmas und Dämonen nach Nerima über und zum anderen griff das ‚Team Nerima' mit einigen ‚Squads', kleineren Gruppen aus je sechs Mutanten, in Jubaan ein. Es führte zu einer engen Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Sailor Senshi und dem ‚Team Nerima'.  
  
„Ich glaube aber, daß die Senshi etwas später kommen werden," sagte Josh und deutete auf den Fernseher.  
  
Das Fersehbild zeigte eine Scene vor einer Bank.  
  
„...wurde vor einer Minute die Identität der Bankräuber bekannt gegeben. Es sind die berüchtigten ‚Ghosts' eine Gruppe aus drei ParaMutanten, die überall in Asien Banken ausgeraubt haben. Sie haben aber scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet, daß einer der Angestellten in der Lage sein würde, den stillen Alarm zu betätigen. Im Moment machen sich die Sailor Senshi dazu bereit..."  
  
Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Die sollten lieber bei den Geistern und Dämonen bleiben, und uns die Mutanten überlassen."  
  
Er sah Schampoo und Nabiki an.  
  
„Was meint ihr? Bravo-Team?"  
  
„Das wäre keine schlechte..."  
  
Nabiki wurde von einer lauten Explosion unterbrochen, die ihren Ursprung in den Lautsprechern des Fernsehers hatte. Alle starrten auf den Bildschirm.  
  
---------------  
  
Einige Minuten früher, in der Bank:  
  
„Mach schnell, Hiro, die Bullen haben die Senshi geholt!"  
  
Hiro sah den Sprecher an, währnd er dabei war mit seinen telekinetischen Fähigkeiten die Tür des Safes aus den Angeln zu reißen.  
  
„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Dennis. Du bist hier schließlich der Hypno."  
  
„Aber ich kann nicht soviele Leute auf einmal kontrollieren. Ich habe schon meine Schwierigkeiten mit unseren Geiseln."  
  
Hiro sah wieder auf die Safetür und konzentrierte sich stärker. Man konnte ohne Probleme den beginnenden Zug und Druck erkennen, der die Tür langsam aus den Angeln zog.  
  
Dennis seuftzte und verließ den Saferaum. Oben in der Bank selbst sah er wieder in die leblosen Augen der Menschen, die er in seiner Kontrolle hatte. Er mußte lächeln. Ja, er liebte es, Menschen zu kontrollieren. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, bis dieser Job zu Ende und er wieder zu hause war. Er würde heute abend in die Stadt gehen und sich umsehen. Vielleicht fand er eine Frau, die er zu seiner kleinen Sammlung von Sklaven hinzufügen konnte. Sein Blick fuhr über die Geiseln. Vielleicht würde er auch eine von diesen Frauen mitnehmen. Die Kleine da, mit den blauen Haaren und dem Pagenschnitt war sexy. Vor allem in dieser Schuluniform.  
  
„Reiß dich am Riemen, Dennis," sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des dritten im Bunde. Dennis grinste den übergewichtigen Teleporter an.  
  
„Hey, ohne mein kleines Hobby wärest du immer noch Jungfrau."  
  
Der Teleporter wurde rot und hob die Hände.  
  
„Okay, is' ja gut. Nur nicht aufregen."  
  
Er wollte etwas anderes sagen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
‚Moment, eine Hand? Ich stehe vor einer Wand!'  
  
Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, als er bewußtlos zusammenbrach. Dennis sah mit großen Augen den Angreifer an, der zur Hälfte in der Wand steckte. Er trug die ‚Uniform' eines Ninja und nur die Augen, die Fingerspitzen und die Handrücken waren zu erkennen. Die Augen waren von einer kalten, grünen Farbe und hatten eine geschlitzte Iris, wie eine Katze, und auf den Handrücken wuchs ein beiges Fell. Dennis schluckte und konzentrierte sich auf seine zweite ParaFähigkeit. Vor ihm baute sich ein Ball aus reiner Energie auf und flog in die Richtung des Ninja. Als der Ball Kontakt mit der Wand bekam, explodierte er und die Druckwelle zerblies die Wand und die Scheiben. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.  
  
‚Immer diese Möchtegern-Superhelden,' dachte er und wartete darauf, daß sich der Staub legte.  
  
Er schluckte ein weiteres Mal, als er ein leises Grollen aus der Staubwolke hörte. Der Ninja hatte seinen tödlichsten Angriff überlebt. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich. Das konnte nur Hiro sein, der die Explosion gehört hatte. Wie konnte er auch nicht?  
  
Seine Hoffnung wurde zerstöhrt, als der leblose Körper von Hiro neben ihm auf dem Boden schlug. Er fuhr herum. Dort stand ein zweiter Ninja. Nur war er ein Stück größer als der Erste. Er griff nach Dennis' Hals und hob ihn über seinen Kopf. Dennis bekam schwerer Luft und versuchte sich zu befreien. Er erkannte schnell, daß dieser Ninja zu stark für ihn war und versuchte ihn durch seine Hypnofähigkeit unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Aber er schien an einer unsichtbaren Mauer abzuprallen. Die Augen des Ninja verengten sich.  
  
„Jetzt hast du mich wütend gemacht, Hypno. Sei froh, daß ich dich am Leben lasse. Aber du wirst nie mehr einen Menschen kontrollieren."  
  
Flehend sah sich Dennis um. Irgendwie mußte er diesem Monster entkommen. Für einen Energieball war er zu Nahe und der Hypno-Agriff war abgeprallt. Seine Augen gingen zu einem der zerstörten Fenster. Draußen konnte er ohne Probleme die Polizei und Kamerateams erkennen. In der anderen Richtung war der erste Ninja wieder aufgestanden und sah ihn mit haßerfüllten Augen an. Dennis versuchte ihn unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und den anderen zu überrumpeln, aber stieß auf die selbe Barriere.  
  
Der Ninja begann zu knurren und machte einige felide Geräusche.  
  
Die Augen des Ninja, der ihn hielt verengten sich weiter.  
  
„Das war dein letzter Fehler, Hypno."  
  
Mit diesen Worten fühlte Dennis einen stärker werdenden Scherz in seinem Kopf. Es war als hätte jemand seine zehn stärksten Kopfschmerzen zusammengetan und mit hundert multipliziert. Er fühlte sich als würde sein Schädel platzen. Er konnte den Schmrz nicht mehr aushalten und begann laut zu schreien. Es war ein unmenschlicher Schrei. Als der Schrei endete, sank Dennis bewustlos im Griff des Ninja zusammen. Dann schlug er auf dem Boden auf.  
  
„Gehen wir."  
  
Damit legte der Ninja die Hand auf die Schulter des Anderen und sie verschwanden.  
  
------------------  
  
Ukyo, Josh, Nabiki, Ryoga und Schampoo starrten auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers. Was sie grade miterlebt hatten,war einfach unglaublich.  
  
„Damit liegt die Sache mit dem Bravo-Team wohl flach," sagte Schampoo, deren Japanisch sehr verbessert hatte.  
  
„Stimmt," plichtete ihr Ryoga kopfnickend bei," Aber wer waren die beiden?"  
  
Dann fühlte er einen leichten Luftzug in seinem Rücken und fühlte zwei KI- Auren, die er seit Anfang der Chaostage nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er war steif. Er hörte Schampoo nach Luft schnappen, als sie es ebenfalls fühlte.  
  
„Wir waren das," sagte eine nur allzubekante Stimme.  
  
Die Fünf fuhren herum. Dort standen die beiden Ninja's die nur kurz auf den Bildschirm zu erkennen waren. Der Größere der Beiden griff nach seiner Maske und zog sie mit einer Bewegung vom Kopf. Alle hielten die Luft an.  
  
„Ranma?" fragte Nabiki leise.  
  
Der junge Mann, den jeder als Ranma Saotome erkannt hatte, lächelte leicht.  
  
„Ja, ich bin's."  
  
Ryoga stand mit einem Mal vor ihm.  
  
„Wo warst du?!" schrie er ihn an," UND WO IST AKANE??!!"  
  
Die andere Person griff ihrerseits nach ihrer Maske und zog sie vom Kopf. Das Gesicht darunter war das von Akane Tendo, wenn man von den neuen feliden Merkmalen absah.  
  
„Wie..was?" stotterte Ukyo.  
  
Ranma seufzte.  
  
„Setzt euch. Ich werde es euch von Anfang an erklähren."  
  
Sie setzten sich an einen der Tische.  
  
„Wir sind ganz Ohr," sagte Nabiki.  
  
Ranma hohlte tief Luft.  
  
„Okay, fangen wir ganz vorne an. Akane und ich sind Para's. Wir haben die Fähigkeiten entwickelt, wie jeder andere. Wir haben uns auch damals so seltsam benommen, weil wir nicht wußten, was wir machen sollten. Das wurde uns dann aber abgenommen, als wir entführt wurden."  
  
Alle machten ein skeptisches Gesicht.  
  
„Ihr wurdet entführt?" fragte Ryoga.  
  
„Ja, klar. Und ich bin die uneheliche Tochter des Amerikanischen Präsidenten," sagte Nabiki.  
  
Akane ließ ein tiefes Knurren höhren und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ranma seufzte.  
  
„Der Typ der uns entführt hat war ein sehr starker Hypno. Ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter von ‚Wapon X', der die Einrichtung, deren Leitung er hatte, komplett übernommen hat."  
  
„Wapon X," stellte Schampoo fest," Die haben bereits mit Dad herumgespielt."  
  
Ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich.  
  
„Dein Vater? Wer ist das?"  
  
„Er ist einer der X-Men. Logan."  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
„Das erklährt einiges. – Naja, jedenfalls hat er uns einen Hypnoblock verpasst, sodaß wir alles machen mußten, was er sagte. Er wollte aus uns die perfekten Soldaten machen, ohne die Fehler von Logan zu wiederholen. Er hat uns unsere Erinnerungen gelassen und uns zu allem gezwungen. Es hat relativ harmlos angefangen. Wir sollten unsere Fähigkeiten perfektionieren und ich sollte Akane auf meinen Stand bringen, was das Kämpfen angeht. Wir haben es gemacht. Es hat ein Jahr gedauert, bis ich Akane auf meinem Stand hatte. Dann hat er alle möglichen Martial Arts Meister und Großmeister für kurze Zeit zu uns gehohlt und sie mit Hypnoblocks dazu gezwungen uns alles beizubringen. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, Happosai, Cologne und Mousse waren auch darunter."  
  
Er machte eine Pause.  
  
„Was für Fähigkeiten?"  
  
„Ich bin Telekinet, Teleporter und Metabiogruppierer. Akane ist eine leichte Emphatin, Phasengeherin und Strukturseherin."  
  
„Aber sie ist doch eine X-Gen-Mutantin. Und warum sagt sie nichts?"  
  
„Dazu komme ich gleich."  
  
Er seuftzte und schloß kurz die Augen.  
  
„Kurznachdem ihm die Meister ausgegangen sind, haben die Experimente angefangen, deren Werkzeug ich, mit meiner Metabiogruppierung, war. Zuerst mußte ich bei uns beiden die Gene so verändern, daß wir schneller, stärker und wiederstandsfähiger wurden."  
  
Er hohlte tief Luft. Er zog Akane zu sich.  
  
„Dann mußte ich Akane ein X-Gen geben und es aktivieren. Seitdem hat sie kein Wort mehr gesagt."  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Das letzte Experiment war das schlimmste."  
  
Er hob eine Hand und ballte sie zur Faust. Aus dem Fenster der Handschuhe schossen drei metallene Klauen. Alle am Tisch erschraken und hielten die Luft an.  
  
„Es ist das nach was es aussieht. Eine Verbindung von Adamantium mit dem Skelett und die Klauen in den Armen. Aber da Akane keine schnelle Heilungsfähigkeit hat wie Logan und keine Metabiogruppiererin ist, habe ich den Part mit der Heilung übernommen und einen Teil ihrer Unterarme so verändert, daß sie nicht verblutet, wenn sie die Klauen einsetzt. Wir beide waren fast einen Monat außer Gefecht. Und danach mußten wir uns an die ganze Scheiße gewöhnen."  
  
Er ließ den Kopf sinken. Akane griff nach seinem Oberarm und sah ihn an. Ranma schien sie ohne Worte verstehen zu können.  
  
„Ist alles Okay, 'kane. Schließlich mußten wir uns beweisen. – Habt ihr von dem Masacker am Jashiro Clan gehört?"  
  
„Ihr habt..." begann Ukyo.  
  
Ranma nickte.  
  
„Ja, wir haben diesen Jakuza-Clan ausgelöscht."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, genau wie bei Akane.  
  
„Ich höre jetzt noch die Todesschreie der Leute."  
  
Ranma atmete tief durch. In seinen Augen war kalter Haß zu erkennen.  
  
„Scheiße, damals habe ich ihn umbringen wollen. Es hat ein halbes Jahr gedauert, bis ich genug Willenskraft zusammenhatte, um den Hypnoblock zu zerbrechen und ihn umzubringen."  
  
Alle am Tisch sahen ich mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Glaubt mir es war besser. Ich habe es kurz und schmerzlos gemacht. Ein schwerer Schlaganfall. Das war vor zwei Wochen."  
  
Er schloß die Augen kurz.  
  
„Danach habe ich Akane auf dem selben Weg von ihrem Hypnoblock befreit wie mich. Ein paar Hirnzellen hier töten, dort zwei, drei Nervenfasern umleiten. Das hat auch den Nebeneffekt, daß wir gegen weitere Beeinflussung immun sind. Und Telephaten sind auch machtlos. Egal ob Para oder X-Gen."  
  
Es blieb eine ganze Zeit so ruhig, daß man eine Feder, wie einen Vorschlaghammer hätte fallen hören können, wenn die Uhr an einer Wand nicht wie ein Presslufthammer getickt hätte.  
  
„Und was macht ihr jetzt?" fragte Josh.  
  
„Wir verfolgen Hypnos, die ihre Fähigkeiten ähnlich mißbrauen, wie unser Entführer, und neutralisieren sie."  
  
„Ihr bringt sie um!" schrie Nabiki.  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich nehme ihnen nur ihre Fähigkeit. So ähnlich wie die Sache mit den Hypnoblocks. Ein Paar Nerven hier ein paar Nerven da. Und sie können niemanden mehr manipulieren."  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
  
„Einige von diesen Typen haben eine kranke Phantasie."  
  
Er sah Akane an.  
  
„Wieviele haben sich Sexsklaven gehalten?"  
  
Sie hob vier Finger. 


	4. Autors Notes

ParaHeroes  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
  
  
Anmerkungen des Autors:  
  
So damit keiner meckert:  
  
Das einzige was ich von den X-Men weiß beschränkt sich auf den Film und die paar Ranma/X-Man Crossovers.  
  
Von Alien Nation kenne nur ein paar Filme und einige wichtige Fakten, mehr nicht.  
  
Was die Parafähigkeiten angeht, so denke ich es ist eine interessante Idee. Die Idee mit den Parapsychischen Fähigkeiten stammt aus ‚Perry Rhodan'. Dort waren die ersten Mutanten entweder Nachkommen von Menschen, die radioaktiver Strahlung ausgesetzt wurden oder eher natürlich mutiert sind. Jede Fähigkeit hängt mit verschiedenen Genen zusammen, die entweder seit der Geburt aktiv sind oder latent bleiben, bis sie aktiviert werden. Meist durch starken Stress. Manchmal auch nur so. Angesiedelt sind die Fähigkeiten im Hyperraum und basieren auf hyperfrequenter Strahlung, der Hyperraum-Analogie der Elektromagnetischen Strahlung, wobei Para-Phänomene im UHF (Ultra High Frequency) Bereich angesiedelt sind.  
  
Soweit ich verstanden habe sind die Fähigkeiten der X-Men anders. ^_^  
  
Und ich danke Metroanime für ‚The Bet'. Das ist einfach nur fett.  
  
Ach ja, eines noch.  
  
Fühlt euch dazu verleitet Sidestorys in den Chaostagen zu schreiben. Ich habe nicht die Lust dazu. ^_^ Bitte schreibt welche!! Für weitere Infos. Meldet euch bei mir. 


End file.
